


Master Rahl Teach Us

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, F/M, Incest, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before the episode ‘Fever’. Darken Rahl plans on torturing his half Sister Jennsen until she tells him where the boxes of Orden are. After his soldiers capture her and bring her before her brother, it turns out that it is not the soldiers brutal treatment of her that results in her memory loss, but a night of being Lord Rahl’s plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Rahl Teach Us

Stroking. Soft, warm hands were gently stroking her face. She did not know how long they had been there or how long they had being doing that. Her mind was cloudy and her head pounding in pain. As Jennsen regained consciousness she opened her eyes slightly, expecting to be assaulted by light and noise. She braced herself for further pain.

As the young girl’s eyes fluttered open she tried to focus. It was blissfully dim in the room, where ever she was. She idly wondered if her foster family had found her or Richard even. Perhaps her brother had saved her from the soldiers that had been chasing her. Jennsen supposed she must have been knocked unconscious just after disposing of the boxes. 

At least, she thought, they were safe.

Jennsen felt her copper hair being pushed back from her face. As her eyes focussed she saw a large, male hand in front of her face. Trying to gain more sense of clarity she studied along the arm until she came to a face.

No! No, it could not be him!

Instantly alert now, her brain kicked into gear, chasing away the last of the grogginess as she recognised the imposing figure before her, Lord Darken Rahl. His actions were soothing but the look in his eyes was predatory as he focussed his attention on her. 

Dawning comprehension regarding her predicament was apparent. Jennsen soon noted the aches and pains lancing through her body. Now that her mind was fully awake it was registering all kinds of unpleasant senses it missed while she was unconsciousness.

The dimly lit dungeon was warm thanks to the braziers lining all the walls, a hearth crackled on the far wall. Normally naked flames dancing merrily and casting shadows on walls were a cheerful and inviting sight but there was no joy or comfort in seeing them, which it was likely due to the man before her.

Jennsen’s feet barely touched the flood, her whole body pulled taught and stretched to a standing position. She glanced upwards to see arms in chains attached to the ceiling, pulling them tightly over her head and almost pulling he shoulders out their sockets.

‘Awake at last, Jennsen. Good. Good,’ the man before her said casually. 

He continued gently stroking her cheek, brushing fingers gently over her skin, pushing any stray strands of hair away from her face. What had been soothing and comforting as she regained consciousness was now creating a deep twisted knot of fear low in her stomach. Darken Rahl had captured her, she was now his prisoner, now doubt chained in his palace dungeon and he would want the boxes she had been guarding.  
No sooner had she thought of the boxes Master Rahl picked up on the subject.

‘The boxes, my dear. Where are they?’ His voice even, was perhaps trying to be soothing or understanding but the infliction of any kind of warmth just wasn’t there.

‘I...I don’t know’ she replied, a little hesitantly. Her throat was dry and it hurt to speak. Her voice already soft and unconfident came out barely in a whisper.

His eyes flashed dangerously. ‘I know, you know.’ His voice was low and deep, he spoke the words like ice. ‘Our dear brother left them in your care, thinking they would be safe, that I would not find them or you. After all, not being able to use magic, not with your…condition.’

Jennsen said nothing. He couldn’t get the boxes, he just couldn’t. She steeled her mind against crying and breaking down, giving him everything he wanted if only he would let her go. Whatever he did to her she could not tell him. She would die if she had to.

The tall man moved away from the front of her and began pacing around her bound body in circles. Jennsen fought back scared whimpers every time he stepped out of view, wondering where he was, what he was doing, would soon begin to her hurt her. 

He spoke from behind her making her jump. ‘Magic may be my speciality dear Jennsen, but I have other methods of tracking people down, other methods of making them…talk.’ His body pushed against her back. She tensed, trying to jerk away from the unexpected contact.

Lord Rahl ran his hands through her hair, working them through her scalp, along the lengths. ‘You are very pretty’ he purred against her ear. His loose black hair tickled the back of her neck. Jennsen shrunk inwardly, afraid of this man, afraid of his tone, his methods, what he could do.

‘Please. I have already said I do not know where they are!’ Her voice raised slightly, a pleading quality, trying to persuade him to leave her alone. She should have known better, in fact she did know better.

He leaned into her ear again, pushing his lips just against the outer earlobe sending shivered down her neck and spin. ‘I was hoping you would say that’ he breathed. ‘I will just have to…persuade you to tell me.’

‘I don’t know, I swear. Please M-Master Rahl. My lord, please.’ Perhaps if she appealed to his sense of vanity or leadership then he would believe her, or not hurt her as much. If she acted good and submissively he may think her a loyal servant.

Darken strolled back in front to face the girl chuckling evilly. His eyes wandered her body, taking in the delicious sight of his captive. She was terrified, completely and utterly. Every muscle in her body was quivering in anticipation of his actions and he loved it. He could taste her innocence on his tongue. She was so young, so pretty and untouched. Her eyes bright and doe like. That long coppery hair, the creamy porcelain skin shining in the candle light was lovely.

Yes, he would enjoy hurting her, marking her, hearing her screams and pleads. Even if she had told him right this instant where she hid the boxes, it would not matter. He wanted to play with her and nothing would have changed his mind. Her power intrigued him but also set him on edge. Someone that could not be affected by magic was dangerous to a man like him but wrapped up in this tiny, delicate package he found it hard to be afraid of a little girl.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips in fear, he followed every movement like a hawk. He grabbed out at her face, capturing her small, delicate jaw in his hand as he pulled her face towards him, crushing his lips to hers, and kissing her deeply.

Jennsen squirmed against him, trying to get away, small helpless noises coming from her throat. Rahl’s tongue invaded her mouth, running along her own, across her teeth, the inside of her cheeks; he felt her gagging as he pushed it in as afar as he could. 

A sharp bite. Darken pulled back with a small grunt. He slid an index finger into his mouth and it came away smeared with blood. She had bitten him. It took her long enough to try and fight back he thought. Not very quick on the up take, a Mord Sith would have bitten him or tried to bite him the instant he had touched him.

Rahl casually backhanded her across the face, almost an afterthought for her imprudence. The girls head snapped to the side as she cried out from the blow. He hadn’t even put much force behind it but tears rolled from her eyes as she turned back to him, a red welt forming prettily on her right cheek. She glared at time, hatred flashing in those sky blue eyes.

She really has no idea Rahl thought. She must have lived a very sheltered life if she has not experienced some form of pain or abuse. Not many subjects would be so shocked from a slap from a D’Haran solider.  
He casually shook his right wrist, bringing the weapon he had been carrying into his hand. The agiel had been dangling around is wrist on a gold chain. He brought it up to the girls face, gently trailing it down the side of her cheek, along the jaw he had just slapped. Jennsen jumped as if it hurt her.

Rahl tsked. ‘I know the magic of the agiel does not affect you Jennsen. A pity really, as it is a most wonderful device for pleasure…and pain.’ He drawled silkily as he continued caressing her with it.

Magic or not it was still a wicked looking instrument, heavy leather, blood red in colour, a stick at least an inch thick and a foot long. Lord Rahl would not need the magic of the agiel to cause pain; he could simply hit her with it. Which is what he did.

Jennsen cried out as her captor struck her in the face with it, hard enough to snap her head to the side. Through her cries she felt something warm flood her mouth. As she opened it a small trickle of blood flowed out the corner of her mouth which Rahl quickly licked away as he pulled her in for another rough kiss. Her cries of pain were muffled by the larger man’s mouth as he licked the blood from the inside of her cheek, his tongue probing along the gash that had opened on the inside of her mouth.

Rahl pulled away once more, his eyes fluttered closed as his tongue darted out to lick a few escaping drops blood from his lips. Jennsen though she heard him give a satisfied sigh. He looked…he looked happy? Aroused? Euphoric? Jennsen couldn’t quite place it, her own panic beginning to take over her body. Whatever it was it was not right, normal people would not be doing this; normal people would not be so please at causing pain to others and tasting their blood. She was bound, a captive, a prisoner of a mad man she thought.

A shape crack across her ribs with the agiel brought a gasp from her. Bound and stretched as she was, Jennsen could not double over from the blow but the pain caused her stomach muscles to contract, her feet raised slightly off the floor as her chained arms held her weight floating in the air for mere moments before she could straighten out again. Rahl grinned in triumph, his fist tightened around the agiel, tapping it gently against his leg. Jennsen watched him through tear filled eyes, she knew the agiel caused pain to the wielder but he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

‘Please,’ she whimpered. ‘Please, we are family are we not? I- I wouldn’t lie to you. If you want me to serve you I will. I don’t know where the boxes are. Please…please brother.’

Her words were ignored; the girl couldn’t help but scream with every blow Lord Rahl performed. He never hit her in the same area twice and although it was agony to her she had the distinct impression he was not beating her as hard as he could have. Perhaps that was still to come. 

He stalked around her tied body like some sort of predator, raining down blows whenever he saw fit. Varying each time the place or pressure, whipping his wrist slight at the end to occasionally give only a glancing, stinging blow, while other times using the full length of the device to slap across her flesh. Even through her simple but heavy woollen dress Jennsen knew bruises would soon start to littler her body. Her muscles already ached from the blows and the tension in her stretched frame.

She whimpered in pain but Rahl only looked happier each time he passed her face. She tried not screaming thinking that her agony was exciting him too much but if she bit her tongue and did not cry out he seemed to hit her ever so slightly harder the next time, as if her silence was a challenge to him.

She tried begging him to stop but he seemed immune to her tears or her screams of anguish. Her voice echoing off the stone walls until she lost her voice and the screams became nothing but gasps or winces of pain.

He stopped every now and again for an equally rough and bruising kiss or to run his hands across her body, delighting in her whimpers as his thick fingers probed the bruising flesh or found a particularly painful spot to kneed.

The agiel went back to the chain at his wrist as the girl watched every small movement the man made. From a pocked deep inside his dark red robes Lord Rahl produced a small knife with a flourish. A sharp wicked looking blade with black handle. On the hilt, serpents twisted and writhed with red rubies for eyes. He twirled it expertly between his fingers enjoying his captives wide eyed expression at the new item he held.

Jennsen jerked against her bonds as Master Rahl slowly approached her, knife in hand. He could hear her small voice whimper ‘please…no, please…no, please no…’ like a small mantra over and over.

Darken hooked a finger in the top neckline of Jennsen’s dress before bringing the knife up to slice at the fabric. His captive had closed her eyes, tears trickling down her face. No doubt she thought I would be using the knife on her body, he thought. Well he wasn’t, not…yet, he mused.

After a few minutes of expert slicing the dress lay in tatters on the floor, he kicked it away with the tip of his boot examining the wonderful sight before him. The girl had been rendered naked. A long lithe body stretched out before him, developing breasts that were just a nice handful for him, a few curves, a small thatch of hair between her legs matching the beautiful coppery mane on her head. She was still young and developing but there was a nice body here, one he would enjoy owning, possessing and certainly breaking. She was tiny, he mused, next to him anyway. The only way to describe her was petite, delicate... breakable. He grinned inwardly.

Rahl could see the gentle formation of reddish-purple bruises already starting out on that milky white skin. He could not wait until tomorrow when her body would be marked in all its glory, every blow he made showing on that perfect flash. He would enjoy watching those bruises turning dark with time until almost black.

Jennsen opened her eyes slowly as if afraid to look. The cooler air assaulting her naked body, her nipples instinctively hardened, her chest rising and falling sharply form her sobbing and now from embarrassment and shame. Standing naked before Master Rahl, she could make no move to cover herself the chains holding her jingled with every movement.

Rahl stalked dangerously towards her naked body, eyes flashing dark blue fire as he reached out she tried unsuccessfully to shy away. His hands touched her body, spreading out, wandering over her skin, rubbing her soft flesh with calloused hands. Her stomach turned at his touch, she thought she may be sick as his mouth joined the hands roaming over her body, kissing, licking, nipping at her flesh. He would suck in a mouthful of skin, almost painful bruising it, biting down firmly with his teeth until she tried to pull away from his grip before he released the flesh, leaving perfect imprints of his teeth on her skin. In a few of the marks blood welled to the surface, filling the hollows.

A big male hand slid down her body to encircle a breast, massaging the heavy flesh in his hands, rolling her rosy pink nipple between his fingers. Jennsen moaned in disgust, she could not look at his face although she could feel his eyes on her, peering into her face or roaming across her nakedness, intently watching her every move or reaction. 

Jennsen focused on the dark stone wall behind his shoulder, desperately trying and failing to think of something else other than what this man, her supposed family, was doing to her. Hands wandered down to her hips, caressing roughly, grabbing handfuls of soft flesh at her hips, skimming around to her bare ass as Rahl grabbed bother her cheeks pulling her body flush against his, sliding her skin across the scratchiness of his red robes.

Master Rahl leaned forward sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin between Jennsen’s shoulder and neck, biting down painfully and breaking through the skin, grabbing her ass and grinding himself against the front of her body as she screamed in his ear. He threw his head back and laughed darkly licking away small trickles of blood down her shoulder.

He suddenly drew a hand back and slapped her ass sharply, enjoying the jiggle of her breasts as her whole body shook with the impact of the blow. A few more whacks left a large red outline of his hand on the white skin, a sight that he enjoyed thoroughly. 

Lord Rahl walked around her as his captive slumped further in her bonds. He knew her back and shoulders must be screaming in pain from bearing most of her weight. The beating he had given her making all her muscles ache and now he had marked her flesh with his hand and teeth showing she was his.

Gods but this was fun. He delighted in it. Having soldiers and wizards bend the knee to him was all well and good but nothing quite beat taking a delicate flower and crushing it so completely. Her beautiful innocent was his until he destroyed it, she would be entertaining enough for a short while but eventually he would become bored with her. Even under his expert touch she would soon become jaded and lifeless no matter what he did to her. 

Like the Mord Sith training, Jennsen would eventually become numb to his torture and he did not enjoy it as much if they were not crying, squirming and screaming. Oh well, once he was finished, he thought, perhaps some of his men would like a toy. He would take all she hand and the location of the boxes of Orden before handing her over. She wouldn’t last one night with a squad of his D’Haran troops but by then he would be bored of her and not care, she would die at their hand.

Jennsen tensed, the agiel was back in his hands. She braced for a whack with the object but it did not come. Instead she felt it trail a path down her body before sliding between her legs. She squeaked and opened her eyes, her bright blue gaze meeting Rahl's darker one face but he was concerned more with looking down the line of her body. He brought one clothed knee up between her legs, forcing them slightly further apart, allowing him to rub her clit with the tip of the weapon as he slid it through her folds. 

Jennsen squirmed at the sensation, the cold object touching her in the most intimate areas, the man before her enjoying the view as he rubbed her with it. Darken raised the agiel to his mouth as she watched him suck the tip of it, swirling a tongue around the head before bringing it back down to continue its ministrations. 

He positioned the tip of the agile at the entrance to her vagina. She knew what he was going to do and doubted he would stop but couldn’t help the small frightened voice asking anyway. ‘No, please, don’t.’   
But Rahl simply looked coldly at her, nothing behind those beautiful blue eyes but a cold, remorseless fire. He cocked an eyebrow before pushing forward. Jennsen called out and tried to wiggle her hips away from the intrusion but Rahl grabbed her hip in one hand and with a quick flick of his wrist buried the agiel into her body as far as he could.

The girl’s head snapped backwards as she cried out from the pain and shock of him forcing the length of it into her. She wasn’t ready, her lack of arousal did not ease the object into her and her sexual experience was minimal. Her body tightened painfully around the intruding object, the hardness of it uncomfortable and foreign.

Rahl secured his grip on the agiel before pulling it sharply out, barely a pause before thrusting it back in. Jennsen struggled against her bonds no matter how futile it was, hips flexing slightly trying to ease the thrusts of weapon into her body, but bound as she was and with Master Rahl in control there was no escape or let up in her punishment. He brutally fucked her with the agiel; pushing it in as far as he could, hitting the end of her with each blow until her entire abdomen ached from the tension, her lower body contracting uncontrollably.

Darken enjoyed watching the agile disappear into her small body; it aroused him as he forced it into her unwelcoming pussy, her body’s resistance to it. He would roll it around inside her tight cunt between thrusts, making the girl squirm in pain and discomfort.

After a while her captor removed the agile from her body, Jennsen’s thighs screamed in protest from their open position but Rahl grabbed her jaw in one hand forcing her mouth open and pushed the tip of the agiel in until she closed her mouth around it, sucking off the wetness that clung to it. She could taste herself, the small amount of wetness her body had desperately tried to ease the passing of the weapon through her. 

Her captor kissed her, swirling his tongue around her mouth to taste some of the blood that was still there but also the wetness from her pussy. As he withdrew his mouth he also pulled his warm body away from hers creating shivers along her skin. 

Jennsen watched him through hooded eyes as he withdrew enough to remove his long jacket, letting it fall carelessly to the floor and exposing a tanned muscled torso. Master Rahl began unlacing the front of his trousers, not bothering to remove his boots or the garment completely. She could only watch helplessly as he loosened them, revealing a triangle of flesh from his navel to his groin. His excitement at their actions proved evident as he spilled out the front the trousers hard and eager. The man sauntered back towards her, his cock protruding before him, she could see it pulsed eagerly as he came close to her.

Rahl didn’t say a world as he grabbed her hips, pulling upwards so that her feet left the floor. The tip of him caressed her entrance; he slid his hard cock through the darker patch of coppery hair, before sliding it between her legs, enjoying the delicious fiction around his member. He flexed his hips, not entering her yet, just rubbing his length along her folds. The muscles in his arms bunched as he established a more comfortable position, bracing his feet apart on the stone floor, he threw Jensen’s legs over his forearms. Standing before her, she was completely expose and as wide open to him as he could have gotten her, her legs spread open over his arms, his hands gripping her backside firmly. 

Although he was strong and supporting a lot of weight of the lower half of her body, Jenssen’s arms still screamed in pain as more of her weight was placed on them, pulling her shoulders up more painfully.  
Her breath hitched as Master Rahl flexed his hips pushing his hard cock into her, driving home until his balls slapped against her arse. She thought the agiel had been bad but this was worse. He was much bigger and her swollen, unready body protested at its violation. Her inners muscles spasmed around his cock giving Rahl a delightful pleasure but only causing Jennsen more pain. His hand pulled her body onto his as he fucked her mercilessly, powering towards his own climax, spurred on by her soft cry’s and soprano breaths that hissed out through her teeth, delighting in the look of utter agony on her face.

Darken stared at his new toy, her head lolling to one side, eyes almost completely closed. She was tired and the punishment had taken its toll on her. Shadows of unconsciousness were over coming her and he couldn’t have that. He was so close, a few more deep thrusts and he would spill himself into her but no. No, he wanted more; he did not want this to end so quickly. Her captor released his hold on her, withdrawing his cock and dropping her legs so suddenly she jerked fully alert in response, crying out as her weight fell back towards the floor, jarring her arms overhead.

Rahl walked to the side of the room to a mechanism on the wall. With the small flick of a leaver the chain on the ceiling released Jennsen from her bonds. Her weight had been held by them for so long, her back and arms ached so badly that was shock to suddenly find her body free. The girl crumpled painfully to the stone floor, shivering and shaking uncontrollably on the cold ground, her hands still cuffed in front of her but the taught chain now loose.

She could only watch him coming towards her through tear filled eyes as he bent over and grabbed a handful of hair, dragging her to unsteady feet. Her legs would not work but Lord Rahl kept a firm grip on her and practically dragged her limply across the floor. 

Jennsen could see a large dark bed in front of her, decorated with the same blood red bedding and drapes showing the house Rahl emblem. She had been wrong, she thought she had been in his dungeon but no, she was in his bedroom. Both locations were likely as bad as each other. Rahl flung her easily onto the top of his bed where she landed with a soft thump among the sheets and throws. 

She knew she should get up, she should make some attempt at escape but her whole body ached and her mind was dark and fuzzy from exhaustion. With his being so much bigger and faster than herself, she doubted she would even make it to the door of his room before he caught her. Even if she did get there what would she do? She was in Rahl’s palace; no doubt there were hundreds of soldiers between her and the outside world.

Jennsen lay there pressed against the soft mattress and thought of nothing but closing her eyes and not waking up, but she watched him, terrified, much like a mouse watches an approaching cat. As Master Rahl stalked towards her, he the last of his clothing as he went, all except the agiel that still hung on a chain upon his wrist. The man crawled onto the bed beside her, body moving with such a feline grace. 

The dark wizard pushed his weigh down onto her, forcing her smaller frame further into the bed. Jennsen struggled minimally but to no avail, his weigh crushing down on her, restricting her every movement, he was much larger and broader than her and lying on top of her she was nearly suffocating under his chest. He laughed a deep throaty laugh above her as she wriggle against him, he forced her legs apart to settle himself between them pushing forward to bury himself in her warm depths again. Jennsen cred out, her small hands scratching his bare arms and back, pounding her fists on his chest as she tried to get him off her.  
Rahl chuckled evilly. He thought her simple and naïve, if she had any kind of sense she would have used those small fingers to perhaps try scratching his eyes, aim for a more delicate area. Instead her ministrations merely amused him, the small pain she drew across his torso only invigorating him more. He enjoyed the pain of his captives but was not immune to the joys of reciprocation. That is why he enjoyed the agile so much, especially when its magic worked on others, both could be joined in exquisite agony during sexual release.

Her movements subsided under him, she was too tired to fight and the energy was draining out her, instead she wept silently and clung to him as her body quivered from the ferocity of his thrusts. He grinned in triumph at her complete surrender; her now docile body almost limp under his except for the straining and tensing he rocked above her. He enjoyed licking her tears from her face, nuzzling her jaw and neckline, biting down on the soft plump flesh of her breasts until she whimpered.

He growled low in his throat above her enjoying the exquisite tightening of her cunt around him, Rahl braced both hands beside her head, lifting his torso slightly off hers in order to angle himself in a better position, driving her hips up off the bed with every thrust, enjoying the new angle and sensations but also the increased moaning from her beautiful mouth. Darken changed positions again; kneeling up on the bed he reached out to grab a handful of that pretty hair, earning a squeal of pain from his captive as he almost yanked it out her head. He rolled her over onto her stomach before forcing her up onto her hands and knees. He kissed along her back, nipping at the skin with his teeth. 

Rahl noticed the red marks on her ass were fading from earlier so he brought his palm sharply down onto the wiggling backside in front of him, almost forcing the girl flat onto the bed with the impact. Once he was satisfied his had hand left a decent enough welt, he leaned over and sank teeth into soft ass flesh. Jennsen bucked away from him but both hands held her hips tight as he drew blood at the bottom of her right cheek, the other contained his handprint. 

Fisting her hair, forcing her to arch her back painfully, her head snapped backwards almost to the ceiling, Rahl pushing himself back into her pussy. She was becoming slick from sweat and both their fluids and her body was loosening from the continued punishment but she was still tight and it was still creating a delicious friction around his cock. 

He gazed down to the round ass before him, pulling her backwards by her hips as his thrusts rocked her body forwards, trying to screw her further onto him. He saw her delicate little asshole winking at him. He had a desire to reach out and touch it, rubbing fingers gently over the puckered skin, teasing the tight ring of muscle. He had an idea.

Jensen could only cry out a sharp ‘No!’ a second before she felt the agiel at the entrance to her ass. Before she could react or try to pull away Rahl pushed the weapon into her, tearing through her inner walls sending searing pain through her lower body. Rahl snarled in delight as he continued thrusting himself into her pussy, enjoying the view of the agile pushing into her.

The girl cried out for mercy but he quickened his pace, the violence of his actions shaking her whole body, almost rocking the entire bed. She slumped down onto the bed, unable to hold her weight on her arms and legs and more, her tormentor simply followed her, never breaking contact. He pumped the agile into Jensen’s backside, enjoying the glorious feeling of his cock rubbing along it, separated from the agiel but for the thin wall inside her.

His captive was making small incoherent noises under him, each thrust punctuated by a jerk of her lithe body, her eyes fluttering closed as her abused body gave up. With a few last violent thrusts he spilled his seed into her with a contented sigh.

Jennsen twitched as he pulled his softening cock from her then drew the agile out of her ass in one fluid movement. Sweat and cum and blood covered her thighs as she lay moaning softly and gasping for air on his bed. 

Darken walked across to a basin of water beside his bed to clean himself up before heading back towards the chains to collect his clothing that he discarded on the floor. A small noise behind him, the slightest of shuffles made him turn. Jennsen was off the bed, the heavy ceramic jug of water in her hand, Rahl only hand a few second to brace before the heavy object collided with the side of his head shattering pottery and water all over the flood and rendering his stunned and speechless. 

His legs almost gave way under him at the impact, his head reeling, eyes unfocused; he just had time to see the girl raise the jagged broken handle no doubt aiming to bring it down in a stabbing motion and hoping to cut him with the sharp broken edged. Rahl lashed out instinctively with the agile that was still hanging from his wrist. He palmed it and swung the weapon wide putting all his weight behind it. 

The agiel collided with the girl’s temple, making a sickening crack as she collapsed to the flood. Blood pouring from a gash in her head. Rahl assumed Jennsen was dead. Anger overflowed in him, the boxes of Orden! She knew where they were, only she knew and she had to tell him. Master Rahl was about to go to his bedroom door and call for a Mord Sith to revive the girl when he leaned down and noticed she was still breathing. 

Relieved, he called a servant to take her away, clean her up and tend to her wounds. He would need to talk to her again when she was awake, he must focus and get the information he needed before playing with her again, he couldn’t risk killing her just yet. If she remembered the lessons he taught her tonight then next time, he thought, she should be more cooperative.

 

~End


End file.
